The Rise of Toon Town
by Mr. Stick and Figure
Summary: During the war before the Hunger Games, Toons were forgotten. Now what happens when they're released and back in the real world causing havoc? How will they react to the Hunger Games and the people of the Capital?


**Prologue**

 **AN: The setting will take place in the very beginning of second movie. The toons that will be mentioned are Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Black and White Spy, Genie, The Mask, The Warners, Gogo Dodo, Mad Hatter and March Hare, Garfield, Stitch, Minions(Kevin, Bob, and Stewart), Calvin and Hobbes, Daffy Duck, Goofy, Donald Duck, Pluto, Mushu, Timon and Pumbaa, Porky Pig, Taz, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Woody Woodpecker, Felix the Cat, Tom and Jerry, Gumball and Darwin, Rocky and Bullwinkle, The Seven Dwarves, Jiminy Cricket, Bill Cipher( I know he's a villain, but in this story all toons are good. You find out why.) The Smurfs, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Spongebob and the gang, Asterix and Obelix, and many more. Also, the animation is like that of Space Jam or the Smurfs for a few of the toons. To understand the story line, see the first few minutes of the Hunger Games Catching Fire and read the prologue.**

The Hunger Games were ruthless, sinful, and unjust. They tore families apart and created murderers. Year after year after year they had 24 teenagers volunteer to kill each other. I mean, really, it's basically putting kids in a big building to kill each other. Seriously, who came up with this, anyway? I swear I'm gonna give that idiot a smack upside the head. Anyway, the Hunger Games were made of evil. There was no joy or laughter. The people of the Capitol thought of it as entertainment. But before the Hunger Games, entertainment was something called cartoons, movies, plays, and TV. It had less death and it made people laugh, cry, thrilled them, or lift their spirits. And an even interesting little fact is that toons were real. Basically, it was live-action and animation. I'm here to tell you a story about how they were remembered after they were forgotten. Marvin Acme, King of the Tooniverse and ToonTown(a dimension where toons live) had a contract that said he could do anything he wanted on one condition: that all toons will not be forgotten. To ensure this, any human could enter ToonTown. Unfortunately, all of them were forgotten because of the Hunger Games and the war. No one had time for cartoons or movies. But there was hope for all toons. Acme made a large chest to hold all toons, comic and cartoon alike, old and new, they would be kept in an unconscious state of black and white. The chest was buried somewhere, hopefully to be rediscovered.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Katniss Everdeen and Gale were staring at the turkeys Gale had mentioned earlier. Her thoughts were interrupted when she fired her arrow. Her eyes widened with fear as her mind projected a contestant from the last Hunger Games to be shot. Only, it didn't. Instead, it hit a tree.

 _"Odd,"_ she thought. She and Gale slowly approached the tree. Katniss tugged at her arrow and she heard a click. The ground beneath them began to shift and slide away from her. It revealed a large chest with red letters that spelled Acme along a small piece of paper. Katniss unfolded the paper and it read "Open me." _"Open Me?"_ She looked at the chest. She shrugged. She then noticed a large lock with a key already in the keyhole. She turned the key and the lock unlocked. She removed it and opened the chest. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light burst forth from the chest. Katniss and Gale were flown back and covered their eyes. Then thousands of little orbs of light shot out of the chest. They slowly opened her eyes to see two of the orbs hovering in front of her. One was gray and white while the other was black and red.

"What are you?" The orbs remained silent. She held up her bow and arrow to the orbs. The orb to the left began taking form.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" The orb said in a Brooklyn accent. Katniss froze.

 _"Did that orb just talk?"_ Katniss wondered. She lowered her arrow as the orb began to finish his form. It was a gray rabbit, with white gloves, and a carrot.

"Eh, what's your name, little lady?" The rabbit asked, as he took a bite of his carrot. Katniss raised her bow.

"Who are you?"

"Eh, names Bugs Bunny. What's yours and yer boyfriends names?"

"Katniss Everdeen, and he's not my boyfriend," she replied.

"Let me guess. You've called ya Catnip. Am I right?" he asked, as he nudged Gale's ribs.

"I'm not gonna answer that," Gale stated. Katniss lowered her bow. "What about that orb?" Bugs looked at the black and red orb.

"This is the orb that holds Mickey Mouse, one of my best toon friends."

"Toon?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, short for cartoon character. What else would it be?"

"Uh... an acronym?" he shrugged.

"Well, it is an acronym," Bugs said in a matter-o-factly. "So, I have some, _friends,_ I would like you to meet." He dived, literally, into the chest and started throw random stuff out of the chest like anvils, cigars, umbrellas, work tools, and other objects. Katniss and Gale stared in utter disbelief at what the toon was doing.

 _"How the hell is he doing this?! This defies all laws of physics!"_ Suddenly, Bugs came back with a large sack.

"These are my toon friends," the rabbit said, after setting the sack down. She looked in the sack and saw a bunch of brightly colored orbs with labels. She picked up one of the orbs that was black and yellow and read the label.

"Who's Bill Cipher?" Suddenly, the orb began to shine. It morphed into a black triangle with yellow flames. An eye appeared in the center of the triangle. Suddenly two arms and legs appeared with a top hat.

"HELLLLOOOOOO, WORLDDDD! Oh, boy does it feel good to be out of that cursed ball!"

"Eh, what's up, Bill Cipher ?" The triangle, called Bill Cipher, spun around and faced Bugs.

"Well, chomp on me and call me a carrot! If it isn't Bugs Bunny! Long time no see! So how ya doing?"

"I'm good. This girl and here 'friend'", making air quotes, "freed me. They're names are Katniss and Gale."

"Did he call here Catnip?"

"Hey!" Bill turned to see Katniss and Gale. He froze in his tracks. Suddenly, he let out a great big howl. He began stomping his foot and whistling.

"Whoa, momma! I ain't never seen a better looking human women in my life!"

"Excuse me?" Katniss demanded.

"Well, I have seen hot toon women before," Bill said, looking at his fingernails. (even though he doesn't have them).

"Are you flirting with me?" Katniss asked.

"Possibly. What's it to you?" the yellow toon asked.

 _"Creep,"_ Katniss and Gale thought.

"I may be a creep, but I ain't insane."

"Hey, Bill."

"Yeah, Bugs?"

"Could ya give all of those orbs," Bugs said, pointing to the sack, "to Katniss so she can read 'em?"

"You betcha!" Bill floated over to the sack and reached for an orb. "Here ya go!" he said as he tossed to Katniss.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked as she caught the orb. It was gray.

"Just read it." Katniss sighed and read the label.

"The Spies." Just like before the orb began jumping up and down and then it exploded. Katniss and Gale coughed. As the dust cleared, it revealed two figures on their backs. One had black clothes while the other had white clothes. They sat up rubbing their heads. They looked identical, except the opposite colors of course. They looked at each other and growled. The one in white took out a knife, while the other took out a gun.

"Ahem." The two toons looked at Bugs. "Can ya not?" They moaned in disappointment and put away their weapons. "Now then, Spies, this is Katniss and Gale. She freed you." The Spies turned their attention to Katniss, who looked uncomfortably at them and tipped their hats.

"Do you guys talk or not?" Gale asked randomly. The Spies shook their heads. "Figures," he mumbled. "How many of these orbs are there, exactly?"

"Oh, _thousands_. It's hard to keep track of every toon." Bill replied.

"You're kidding."

"Nope!"

"Well, how the hel-"

"What if ya take the sack and us inta town? Then you can finish," Bugs suggested.

"Wait, Katniss, doesn't your tour start soon?" Gale asked.

 _"Crap,"_ she thought. "Alright, um, Bill can you carry the sack?"

"Sure!" and with a snap of his fingers the sack began to float next to him. "I'm set!" Gale and Katniss hid their arrows and head for the fence in, where they did their hunting. The four toons followed behind them. As the six of them made it to town, the miners stared in confusion at the characters.

"What are you lookin' at? I'm walkin' here!" Bill shouted. They soon came to an abandoned looking building where, Gale with the sack, parted. They soon came to a group of houses.

"Eh, where are we?"

"Victor's Village. Where the victors of the Hunger Games live." Katniss explained. The toons looked at each other.

 _"How long have we been in those orbs?"_ they thought.

"Haymitch!" The toons' thoughts were interrupted by a bing on one of the doors. They rushed over to Katniss, who walked in. They followed her to a man who had fallen asleep, or drunk. "Haymitch!" She took a cup and and poured him with it.

"AAHH! What are you doing?"

"Cameras are gonna be here in an hour and I would like you to some friends."

"Since when do you make friends?"

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Haymitch turned around to see a rabbit with white gloves, a triangle with a bow tie, top hat, and one eye, and two identical, bird things, one in white clothing and one in black clothing.

"Who are they?"

"Haymitch meet Bugs Bunny, Bill Cipher, and The Spies."

"What are they?"

"Were toons, bud."

"Uh."

"If you wanted to be babysat, you should've asked Peeta."

"Ask me what?" Katniss looked up to see Peeta standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Peeta."

"Eh, who's this?"

"Guys, this is Peeta, my boyfriend." Suddenly all four of them fell on their backs in hysterical fits. Black Spy managed to grab a frying pan and hit his head over and over again while still laughing. "What the hell's so funny?"

"You... him... BOYFRIEND!" Bill managed to say through laughs. They soon stopped laughing.

"Are you done?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we're done," Bugs said.

"Would you like some bread, Katniss?"

"Eh, pardon me, doc," Bugs said. Peeta turned to the toon rabbit. "Could ya be kind enough to read this?" He held out an orb that was green, gray, orange, purple, and pink. Peeta hesitated before reading the label.

"Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee," Peeta read. Suddenly the orb began to jump up and down and sideways, when it popped. Three tiny toons (not from the cartoon Tiny Toons) landed in Peeta's hand. They blinked for a few seconds before looking around their surroundings, and back at Peeta. They looked behind them and saw the bread. Their mouths suddenly began to water as they saw the bread. In a flash they had eaten one of the loaves completely. Dee Dee rushed to the second loaf and swallowed it whole. He burped.

"Eww." Marky turned around to Katniss. His jaw dropped to the floor. His eyes became giant hearts, while his tongue swung back and forth. The next second, Marky was sitting on Katniss' shoulder, drooling. "Get of me." Marky gave a wolf whistle. Katniss flicked him of her shoulder. "Well, I gotta get over to my house." She exited and entered another house.

"Katniss!" An middle aged woman and a teen where in the kitchen.

"Hey, mo-"

"There's someone here to see you." Two men in black leather stepped in front of Katniss.

"President Snow wants to see you," the one to the left said. They led her to a small office where President Snow stood, watching a screen of Katniss and Peeta in the arena.


End file.
